An LA Story
by Danielle9389
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are long time friends. after graduating highschool they stopped talking to each other.Ten years later Sakura is a doctor and Sasuke is a firefighter. What happens when she sees him again in a very unfortunate event?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Sasuke and Sakura one shot! I hope you like it! **

**I don't own Naruto I actually wrote this story for an English assignment the theme was LA I love you kinda like the movie Paris I love you. So in class we had to write about a love story in LA. Of course I had to change some things to make it fit the Naruto descriptions.**

**The setting is in LA and it happens in modern time. NON MASSACRE**

* * *

><p>It was early June was when I last saw him. Last time when I saw his blackish bluish hair, his onyx eyes orange and his pale complexion that seemed to capture my attention every waking day of the week. On that same day, we said our final goodbyes and walked our separate ways. No phone calls or messages were exchanged and as time moved on, I did too…or so I thought...<p>

* * *

><p>"Paging Doctor Sakura Haruno, please report to the emergency room," the voice over the speaker snapped me out of my reverie. I got up from my chair and grabbed my white coat. I am now twenty-eight years old and a successful doctor in Los Angeles, California. I ran to the Los Angeles Hospital's emergency room, ready to direct orders when needed.<p>

"What's the situation?" I asked the nurse that handed me the clipboard.

"A group of L.A. Firefighters came in today Ma'am. The building that they were trying to put out fell and five of them were still inside scouting the area for any civilians that could have been stranded. Fortunately four out of the five only have minor burns and there were no civilians injured. The fifth one I have no information on." The nurse explained rapidly as we walked through the halls, passing the different beds that the four injured people were on as they got treated by various nurses.

"Ma'am we need you in the surgery room!" One of the nurses yelled running towards me. I nodded and followed the woman into the room. I came into the room and found the last person that I would expect to be there. He was all banged up from head to toe. His hair had stains of his blood, his eyes were closed and his pale skin had multiple cuts, bruises and burns. The only thing keeping him alive was the oxygen mask on his face. I almost dropped my clipboard, but nurse next to me gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"You can do it." She whispered to me softly. Finding the strength to gather my wits, I started, "Someone give me a status update!"

"Ma'am he has multiple fractures, burns and his ribs punctured one of his lungs. He needs surgery,"

I nodded grabbing a pair of latex gloves. I grabbed the necessary tools to perform the surgery. I monitored his blood pressure and the amount of blood he was losing. The first few hours were difficult. I found the rib that punctured his lung but it was so deep in there that I had to be extra careful. Just as I was pulling the rib out, a nurse yelled, "He is losing too much blood." I frowned. I was not even close to pulling half of his rib out. This is bad. I started to shake uncontrollably, already blaming myself for his death.

_BEEP! BEEP! …_

As he flatlined, everything around me started to disappear. The only thoughts that kept repeating in my head was _"I killed him…How am I suppose to tell his parents. His dead. It's my fault. I should have paid attention. It's my fault!" _I slowly dropped on the floor, burying my face in my hands.

"Sakura! Get yourself together!" one of my friends, who is a nurse, yelled at me. But my body wouldn't listen to me. I stayed frozen at my spot.

"Clear!" Another yelled.

"Again!"

"Clear!"

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

"He's alive Sakura. Now get your act together," My friend, Tenten, said to me as she helped me up from the ground.

"He needs you Sakura, please you can do it. No one in here is more capable than you. Please," Ino, another friend of mine, mumbled softly as she tucked the strand of my pink hair behind my ear.

When I finally got to my senses back together, I quickly apologized to my staff and continued to work. I carefully pulled out the rib slowly, watching the monitor.

After a gruesome twenty hours of surgery that involved stitching and taking out any debris that might have went into his body, I walked out of the emergency room to see his family.

Mikoto Uchiha engulfed me into a hug asking, "Is Sasuke okay?" I patted her back in reassurance, giving her a soft smile.

"Yes, he is stable now. He'll wake up in a few hours," I answered truthfully.

"God bless you honey. Thank you so much," she whimpered. Her oldest son, Itachi, came up to me and hugged me. Sometimes I really hate the fact that I'm only five feet tall and that Itachi, in fact all of them, minus their mother, were all six feet tall. It's ridiculous.

"Thank you Sakura-san. How are you? It's been ten years since you and Sasuke's graduation right?" Fugaku asked breaking my rant in my head.

"Yes, it has been ten years Uchiha-san. I've been good," I answered politely.

"Sakura, you should come over for dinner. When Sasuke is up and better," Mikoto said smiling to me.

"Yeah, you should," Itachi agreed smirking widely.

"Alright, I will but I don't want to be a burden," I replied nervously.

"You a burden? Yeah right! Did you know mom would always bug Sasuke to give you a call or something?" Itachi laughed heartily as we arrived at the room, where Sasuke was moved to after his surgery. I blushed at his comment. I played with my white coat nervously keeping my head down.

"Yes you're not a burden. We actually owe you for helping my son." Fugaku commented patting my back in a fatherly way.

"Alright, I'll go to dinner. But I need to…"I started

"Sakura?" his voice rang from inside the room, cutting me off.

"H-hey Sasuke how you feeling?" I mumbled walking towards him. My tears falling down my face helplessly. He gave me a weak smile, lifting his hand to brush my hair out of my face.

"Hey why are you crying?" he asked softly, wiping my tears away.

"I almost lost you today. You Jerk! I told you to be careful remember? I told you I didn't want you to end up in the emergency room. But you did anyways," I cried letting more salty tears run down my porcelain face.

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't be stupid next time," He mumbled, using the remote for the bed so he could sit up right. My eyes spotted the gold band that seemed to resemble as his wedding ring on his left ring finger and frowned, "So who's the lucky girl?"

"What?" He asked looking at me with those hazel eyes that I missed.

"The ring, I'm assuming you're married?" I said trying to conceal the heart break.

"No, it's Nii-san's ring. I went to pick it up for him at the store. I didn't want to lose it so I put it on. I am still single. Why were you upset?" He teased. I felt my eye brows twitch in annoyance.

"You wish!" I snapped trying to fight the blush that was threatening to come out. He threw me an "I know you're lying" look.

"I knew you've always liked me. Don't hide it." He whispered quietly. When I didn't answer, he continued, "I've been looking for the right girl."

"Oh, so…"I started but he cut me off this time by pressing his lips against mine.

"Finally!" Mikoto yelled cutting our kiss. I turned bright red remembering the fact that his whole family was still in the room. I glared at Sasuke, who was smirking at me.

"You jerk!" I screamed flicking his forehead since I couldn't hurt him anywhere else.

"You love me." He said seriously.

"Yeah I do." I mumbled kissing him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! NO flames please! <strong>

**And if you guys didn't get it, Sasuke was a firefighter and etc…I actually thought about this idea based on me and my guy friend, who is becoming a firefighter and I told him that I wouldn't want him in my emergency room in the future.**

**sorry for the mistakes im in a rush **


	2. News! NEED TO READ

**Hey guys HyunMin here. **

**First I am deeply sorry that this isn't an update (if this is a multichaptered story) and I changed my author's name**

**Second, the reason why is because I am typing from my phone right now because my laptop will not let me publish anything. I can only publish on my phone. **

**Third, I CAN'T respond to reviews or pms using my laptop either. I have to go and use my phone (which is super hard) **

**Fourth, I want to let you guys know that I made a TWITTER ACCOUNT:** _ Hyun_Min93_** as a way to stay in touch with my fellow readers and reviewers. I will tweet about the progress of the chapters, I am writing (you can even bug me about updating haha) You can also send me questions, suggestions, ideas or if you just want to chat I can talk to you there ^_^ I hope I get to see you guys there! **

**Sorry Again! **


End file.
